kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Millie Burtonburger
Mildred "Millie" Burtonburger is Coop's 8-year-old (turns 9 in Season 2 and would turn 10 in Season 3 pending season) younger sister and Kat's "owner. Her father is Burt Burtonburger. Millie is always defending Kat no matter what he does or is blamed for doing. She loves to play dressup and tea party with him, and also spoiling him. She is the typical annoying younger sibling to Coop, but she does seem to appreciate when he hangs out with her, willing or forced. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Background Millie adopted Kat in the first episode, Let the Games Begin after Coop ran away from the bushes in terror and she went to investigate. After pouting and screaming, their dad agreed to keep him. She often treats "Mr. Kat " as a doll and dresses him up. Most of the time, she watches girls' television shows, plays with her favorite pet and sometimes is envious if Coop gets something that she wants. In her spare time, she is a Greeny Girl. Bootsville's girl scout troup. 'Kat to the Future Part 2' In "Kat to The Future", she is the leader of the anti-Kat group, and she fights Kat officially for the first time. Millie kttf.PNG|Millie from Kat to the Future Part 2 Millie crazy 1.PNG|Millie in action Millie vs kat.PNG|Millie VS Kat Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (269).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (265).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (264).png Kid Vs Kat 2-27-2 (263).png Gallery-Millie-3-4 (81).png Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (71).png 'School' Millie is a prep student at school. She loves show and tell and is very successful in most of the subjects. In one episode, Millie brings Kat to show and tell. Appearance Millie wears a green t-shirt and a long dark green dress with a flower on it (sometimes it appears blue). She has long, dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a magenta-colored bow, freckles and a buck tooth, which is possibly her only adult tooth. She wears red glasses. Personality Millie loves Kat, even if he is hideous to everybody else, she is willing to break off a friendship because the girl did not think Kat was cute. Although she is a troublesome little sister to Coop, she wishes for Coop and Kat to be friends and likes to see them get along. She even thinks they secretly care about each other. One of Millie's most noticeable features is her ear-piercing shriekds that can be heard all over Bootsville if she doesn't get her own way. Her father does everything she says, if only to get her to stop screaming. Which has earned her the title of "master manipulator". Millie often frames Coop when she does something that would get her in trouble, most likely due to the relationship he has with Kat and how their dad normally always blames Coop for things anyway. She also does not like when Coop is happy and displays uncaring attitude when he is in a tough situation. Unlike Coop and her Father, Millie is the only member of the Burtonburger family that Old Lady Munson actually takes a liking to. In the episode Pet Peeved, Millie meets a girl who is exactly the same as her, only she looks a bit different. She had begun to ignore Kat until he went missing and she and her friend went to find Kat. Upon finding him though the girl did not like Kat, so Millie told her off. Quotes "There you are, Mr.Kat!" "Daddy, Coop's eating Mr. Kat's food!" "Hi, Mrs. Munson!" "Coop ! I know your are hiding in somewere!" "Daddy! Coop 's being with Fiona " Habilities Millie has been shown to possesse small amounts of habilities. Including her super loud, powerfaul wails/shrieks/yellls, she is smart for her age, and seems to have good jumping abilities. She even had Telekinesis (temporarily) in the episode Mind Games. Facts *In the episodes It's a Rocket, Man and Tickled Pink, Millie loses her glasses. *When losing her glasses, Millie cannot see a thing. *Chances are, their mother had blue or dark colored hair, as she inherated her eyesight most likely from their dad. But Coop inheritated his appearance. *For a split second in the introduction, Millie seen waving to Coop, she is having tea with her doll. This is the only shot before her life with Mr. Kat. She is also seen to wave to him for a split second. *Millie was one of the people to find out about Kat being an alien, and then having her memory erased. *She knows where Kat's tickle spot is. *In one episode, it is shown that Millie and her dad have the same scream. *In Mind games,Millie has forced Coop and Kat to kiss. Gallery: Millie References Category:Characters Category:Millie Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Coop Category:People Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Female character Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Shorts Category:Starring Category:kat's pet Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes